Need You Now
by Seirenia
Summary: A Songfic set to Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Lilly is struck by tragedy and Bones and Jim come to rescue her.


Title: Need You Now

Author: Seirenia (Me)

Fandom: Star Trek 2009 / STID

Owner(s) of the Fandom: Gene Roddenberry and JJ Abrams

Rating: M (for Safety) - Mentions of Domestic Abuse and Violence

Pairing: Bones and Calla Lilly Shade (OC featured in The Dolphin's Cry also by Me)

Disclaimer: I don't know Bones. I don't know Lilly. I don't own Bones. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the characters this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

* * *

Stardate 2255.168 (June 17th, 2255)

_Lilly_

The tiny Laptop sitting in the Living Room was softly playing music. The melancholy chords of "Need You Now" by the old Terran group, Lady Antebellum poured out from the small speakers. Blood poured from the gash in her normally perfect bottom lip. Tears were staining her soft cheeks. Eyes closed still, the broken form leaned back against the wall behind her. Reaching out towards the picture frame on the floor in front of her bare feet, Lilly grasped it slightly.

Bringing the small wooden frame closer to her eyes, fresh tears fell softly as she realized the screen was broken. Clutching it to her chest, she reached towards her personal Communicator. Flipping it opened, she hesitated while staring at the small screen.

_Bones_

Leonard McCoy sat on his small bed staring at the papers in his left hand. Slamming the shot glass full of delicious Whiskey in his right to his mouth, he choked down another shot of the liquor. Reaching towards for the bottle of Whiskey again, he tossed the papers on the floor. Finally grasping the bottle and refilling his glass, he handed it off to Jim. Pulling his Communicator out of his jeans pocket, he pressed the buttons to recall a contact. Out of the corner of his rich brown eyes, he saw Jim shaking his head 'no'.

_Both_

Lilly's quick Half-Vulcan fingers swiftly entered the number for her sanctuary. The glass of chocolate liquor beside her was completely drained. Finally feeling a respite from Caine's brutality, she connected the call. She needed her saviour. Feeling numb she listened to the Communicator drone on as it tried to connect through.

The small Communicator laying in his lap started ringing. Jim quickly grabbed it and flicked it open. Hearing the broken voice on the other end, he handed the device off to its owner. Bones pressed it to his ear and listened for only a few seconds before grabbing his First Aid Kit and storming out of his Dorm Room.

_Lilly_

Still sitting in the shattered remnants of her Apartment, Lilly remained in the dark. Terrified of what Caine had done to her face. She could already tell her left eye was swollen shut, her bottom lip was bust open. Ribs were also broken, as was her left arm.

She heard footfalls outside her apartment door and shrank back into the darkness of the corner she was hiding in. Hearing the key in the lock, her heart started racing. As the door opened the light from the Hallway pierced the shroud of the small dwelling. The intruder knowingly reached for the Light Switch and flicked it on.

The room was in complete disarray. Every memory was smashed to the floor. Holos, Picture Frames, Awards, Trophies all mixed into an overwhelming clutter. The glass Living Room table was shattered into oblivion.

Calling out softly, the intruder dropped the bag they were hold. "Cal? Sweetheart, I'm here. It's over now. Where are you?" The male voice warmly offered sanctuary.

Peeking her devastated face up from behind the overturned bookcase she was crouched behind, she answered softly. "Len, I'm over . In the Dining area."

Bones to her and collapsed in front of her. Gently lifting a soft hand to her face, he sighed softly. "Oh Cal. My Calla, I'm so sorry sweetheart. What hurts? What did he do to you?"

The door slammed behind him as Jim stormed out to track down Caine. Picking up the weak Half-Vulcan, he brought her to the couch and retrieved his First Aid Kit. He repaired the damage to her eye first. She'd have a black eye, but the bones mended perfectly.

Next he moved the small Mender to her left arm and waited as the device repaired the broken Ulna and Radius. Finally moving the Mender to her chest, he gently pushed her shirt up and felt her rib cage. Feeling a break in ribs 5, 6, 7, and 8, he growled loudly and touched her side even more gently. In the light, he could see the boot-shaped bruise developing across her flawless porcelain skin.

"Calla, darlin', you aren't staying here tonight. I'll sneak you back into my Dorm. Tomorrow we're gettin' you a new place here on Campus. I'll kill him if he comes near you again. I love you, I'm not lettin' you get hurt again like this." Bones Georgian accent drawled heavily.


End file.
